


touch me, tease me, feel me up

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Seduction, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: after finding out that his husband has been ignoring him after work because he doesn't want to take his anger and stress out on him, baekhyun comes up with a plan to get chanyeol to relax more.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	touch me, tease me, feel me up

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to navkiran for being my beta reader!!

chanyeol’s been stressed at work as of late, coming home irritated and angry, going to bed later and later because he’s got to fix someone else’s mistakes. at home, he’s become focused only on work, on fixing the mess ups of his coworkers. he hardly spares any time for his omega husband, baekhyun. he’s always holed up in his little office, leaving his poor lover to fall asleep alone and wake up to an empty bed. it wouldn’t be so bad if baekhyun wasn’t heavily pregnant and needy. he just misses chanyeol so much, so much that it hurts to see his alpha giving all of his time and energy to work. pregnancy has taken a huge toll on baekhyun, not just physically. he needs chanyeol with him more than this.  
when they’d first discovered that baekhyun was pregnant, chanyeol hardly left his side, doting on him and rubbing his back when baekhyun would get sick, no matter what time it was. when baekhyun’s belly started to round out more noticeably, chanyeol couldn’t keep his hands off of his husband. they learned that they would be welcoming a son in the winter, right after chanyeol’s birthday. they were excited and they were happy, but now… something’s changed. chanyeol isn’t attentive anymore, he hardly even says anything to baekhyun because he’s so stressed from work and occupied with more work stuff when he’s home. baekhyun’s been doing poorly, but his husband wouldn’t know. his husband wouldn’t know that their son is rowdy, wouldn’t know that baekhyun’s belly has gotten rounder and heavier with each passing month. chanyeol doesn’t know what it feels like to place his hand over baekhyun’s tummy so he can feel the baby kick, either. he’s just too busy working. he knows chanyeol’s been cleaning up messes on top of aiming for a promotion, but it’s gotten ridiculous. what kind of husband doesn’t greet his partner when he gets home? what kind of alpha doesn’t pay attention to his omega, especially when said omega is pregnant? baekhyun hates going to bed without chanyeol holding him, he hates waking up to the other side of the bed cold. he misses his husband, he misses chanyeol so much and it doesn’t help that his hormones are running wild. so he decides to do what anyone would do in this situation. he’s going to seduce his husband… well, he’s going to try.

  
he starts out innocently. usually, when chanyeol gets home, he hasn’t cooked. he hasn’t cleaned much, because it’s hard to clean certain parts of the house because he’s pregnant. so he starts cleaning to the best of his abilities when chanyeol is at work, although it’s not meant to impress his nearly absent husband. it’s for himself, to help him relax. there’s nothing like cleaning to make him feel better. he cooks, too. he follows instructions from chanyeol’s mother’s handwritten cookbook, making meals that’ll no doubt have leftovers for his alpha to take to work the next day. as it happens, he’s in the kitchen finishing up when chanyeol comes home. he normally enters through the side door, which is located right next to the kitchen… so baekhyun is able to greet him and inform him that they’re going to have dinner together.  
“chanyeollie,” he murmurs, easily stepping in front of his husband and stopping him in his tracks. he’s hoping for a kiss. “i made dinner… so we’re eating together tonight no matter what, okay?”  
“oh,” chanyeol says, blinking like he’s a little confused. then he sighs, shuffling a little closer to baekhyun to give him a kiss. he even holds him, for once. “alright, buttercup.”

  
it’s a small triumph, but baekhyun feels so happy when he sees his alpha smile at dinner, and he feels as if he’s won when chanyeol lays down beside him to sleep. but the next day, it’s back to the way it was. baekhyun spends most of his day in bed, already upset after waking up to an empty bed. before all this, chanyeol wouldn't normally go in until nine; baekhyun wakes up at eight thirty. his belly aches, the baby is rather active today. he gets up a few hours before chanyeol’s supposed to get home, making a list of things that will get chanyeol to pay attention to him. he watches as his husband goes to his office again, without dinner, so he brings him a plate of food. he just stands there, holding it. chanyeol doesn’t look up.  
“ahem,” baekhyun grumbles, holding onto the plate tightly. he already feels like he might cry. but he’s pregnant, so it’s not his fault. “have you gotten your damn promotion yet?”  
“no,” chanyeol answers, squinting at something on his computer screen. “not yet. why?”  
“i don’t know, it just seems like you haven’t been around much. you go to work early, you stay late, you don’t eat dinner with me, you don’t sleep next to me, you hardly greet me or kiss me… i get that work is important, chanyeol, but i’m your husband.”  
“baek…” chanyeol sighs, turning to face his upset omega. “it’s only for a little while longer, okay? it’ll be fine.”  
“your stupid fucking promotion isn’t an excuse to ignore me,” baekhyun whimpers, slamming the plate down onto chanyeol’s desk. “i hope it’s worth it, chanyeol.”  
he worries that chanyeol will still be too caught up in work when he goes into labor. he refuses to give birth without chanyeol by his side, but he’ll have to, if this continues. there's only a month left. it’s like chanyeol’s completely forgotten that baekhyun is pregnant with his child. he’ll get his husband’s attention in a different way, if that’s really what it takes.

he goes to bed by himself, waking at his usual time to find that chanyeol hasn’t gone to work. he finds him in the kitchen, fully dressed for work and making breakfast. suddenly, baekhyun feels tired again. if only he could drink coffee. he sighs, getting out a cup for water, taking a seat at the kitchen island and watching chanyeol cook.  
“good morning, buttercup,” chanyeol murmurs. “hope you slept well. you were out like a light when i went to bed last night.”  
“i slept fine.” baekhyun sighs. “why are you here?”  
“i live here?” chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “i wanted to make breakfast for you…”  
“did one of your meetings get canceled?” he yawns, stretching. he rubs his tired eyes, mostly so he doesn’t have to look at chanyeol.  
“no, no meetings got canceled, babe.”  
“then why aren’t you at work, slaving away for your oh so important promotion?”  
“baek, getting promoted would mean more money..”  
“are you forgetting that i have a job, chanyeol? i’m only on maternity leave, you know. which i’m getting paid for.”  
“well, yeah, i know, but… you used to say you wanted to be a stay at home parent. and if i get promoted, you’ll be able to do that without worrying.”  
“chanyeol.” baekhyun sighs in exasperation. “i get that you’re working hard for us, but you can’t just ignore me. it hurts.”  
“i’m not trying to ignore you, baek, i've just been so stressed and i don’t want to end up taking it out on you.”  
suddenly, baekhyun has a plan. he doesn’t need to seduce chanyeol to get his attention… but he can do it to get him to relax.  
“chanyeol,” he says gently, getting up and reaching for his alpha's hand. “i think i might know of a way for you to get some of your frustrations out.”  
“yeah?” chanyeol pulls him closer, hugging his husband close. he feels bad about the whole thing, but he hadn’t wanted to upset baekhyun since he knows his omega’s hormones are out of control.  
“yeah.” baekhyun bites his lip, holding onto chanyeol. “but we can’t do it right now. you have to go to work soon.”  
“we’ve got half an hour…” chanyeol mumbles. “let’s talk. i know i’ve missed a lot.”  
before chanyeol has to go, baekhyun tells him about everything he’s missed, which isn’t a whole lot, aside from the fact that their baby has gotten much more active. baekhyun’s sure it’s because their little boy knows his father hasn’t been around as much. chanyeol is very amused when the baby kicks as soon as he rests his hand over baekhyun’s belly, giggling like a schoolgirl.  
“maybe i could take a day off..” he mumbles, kissing baekhyun’s forehead. “i mean… i have been going in early and staying late for the past month and a half…”  
“no, you need to go and get that promotion, mr. breadwinner.” baekhyun teases, patting chanyeol’s shoulder.  
“but i wanna spend more time with you…”  
“tell you what, yeol.” he murmurs, settling down into chanyeol’s lap and wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders. “go to work and i’ll give you something nice when you get home.”  
“fine.” chanyeol pouts, kissing baekhyun’s cheeks before easing his sweetheart back onto the couch. “you better not do anything that’s gonna put any strain on you while i’m gone, okay?”  
“okay.” baekhyun chirps, leaning up to give chanyeol a kiss. “now go, you’re gonna be late.”

  
he watches chanyeol leave in a hurry, feeling a lot better than when he woke up. now he just needs to find what he’d bought to get chanyeol’s attention… hopefully it’ll fit. he knows chanyeol will like it, even if it doesn’t quite fit right. to be fair, he'd ordered when he was only five months along... and that was almost three months ago. it's black and lacy, something he knows will drive chanyeol wild. the panties will fit just fine, he knows that... but he isn't so sure about the top part of the lingerie. since his fifth month of pregnancy, his breasts had become larger, more noticeable as they filled with milk so he can feed their baby. it's natural, but they're so uncomfortable, especially when he tries to wear chanyeol's thick sweaters. he's a little nervous, though, because chanyeol hasn't seen him practically naked in months and his body has changed a lot. even still, he's excited to be intimate with his husband again, despite how insecure he might be. chanyeol won't find him ugly, not with how he could hardly keep his hands to himself once baekhyun started showing. he makes dinner early, putting it all in tupperwares so they can eat after the act. he takes a short nap, waking half an hour before chanyeol is supposed to be home. he said he wouldn't stay late tonight, not after baekhyun promised him something nice. he slips into the lingerie, finding that it's a little tight around his chest and the silky part that drapes over his torso hardly covers his belly, but fits fine otherwise. he relaxes until he hears the side door opening, chanyeol's keys clinking when he puts them in the little bowl they have on the counter, and the sound of him setting his briefcase down.

  
"baek?" he calls, looking around. his little husband is nowhere to be found, but he could be napping. he is pregnant, after all.  
"in the bedroom," baekhyun shouts back, glancing down at himself real quick. he doesn't feel like he looks sexy, not with most of his round belly exposed. the stretch marks don't look very attractive to him, but chanyeol might think differently. he hears chanyeol's footsteps approaching, getting louder as his husband gets closer to their room.  
'"i hope you had a good relaxing day— oh." chanyeol's eyes widen comically. "oh my god, hi."  
"hi, yeollie." baekhyun smiles, sitting up a bit more. "come sit..."  
"uh.." chanyeol takes a hesitant seat next to baekhyun, tucking his long legs underneath himself. "so... is this.. is this what you meant when you said you knew of a way for me to relieve my stress?" baekhyun glances down, silently noticing that chanyeol's cock is getting harder in his slacks.  
"mhm," he purrs. "here, come sit in the middle of the bed, baby. don't tuck your legs like that, okay?" he moves over and watches chanyeol straighten his legs out and scoot over into the middle of the bed. once he's done, baekhyun eases himself into chanyeol's lap, straddling him.  
"you're so tense, alpha," he whispers, kissing chanyeol's jaw. "will you let me help?"  
"yeah," chanyeol's breath hitches as he rests his hands over baekhyun's wide hips. "god, baek... you look so sexy... where have you been hiding all this, hm?"  
"well... i would've shown you this earlier if you'd been around more." baekhyun kisses chanyeol again, lifting one of his husband's large hands and placing it over his sensitive breast. "do you like it? i know you said you liked me in black and lacy stuff, yeollie. i know it doesn't fit right, but i got it a while ago... you know, before i got so big."  
"baekhyunnie, my pretty omega, shut up," chanyeol groans, capturing baekhyun's lips in another wet, messy kiss. "you look so hot."  
"you think so?" baekhyun purrs, wrapping his arms around chanyeol's shoulders. "you don't think i'm too chubby?"  
"baby, no." chanyeol's other hand has made it onto baekhyun's other breast, he's squeezing and kneading them gently. "you're not chubby, baekhyunnie. yeah, you've gotten a little thicker and your belly is bigger, but that's because you're pregnant."  
"i... i thought you were ignoring me because of it, at first." baekhyun murmured. "i thought you were disgusted by me, chanyeol..."  
"hell no, sweetheart." chanyeol kisses his forehead gently, his hands returning to baekhyun's hips. "you're beautiful, okay? i love you so much, pretty baby. you look.. god, you look so sexy like this."  
"you really think so?" baekhyun asks softly, blushing and petting chanyeol's hair when his husband leans down to kiss his exposed cleavage. "i feel like i've gotten so fat, chanyeollie. like... my belly is the most noticeable thing about me... it’s like there’s more baby than baekhyun!"  
"you're so cute, though." chanyeol answers, resting his cheek against baekhyun's breasts. "you waddle all cutely, you know? it's cute."  
"it's not cute, yeollie. i look so stupid." baekhyun whines, pouting when chanyeol places his hands on his belly. "i've been craving cucumbers, too.."  
"poor baby," chanyeol kisses him gently. "now... how did you figure i'd relieve my stress?"  
"you can fuck me," he murmurs. "we can eat dinner... after. but i want you to fuck me, chanyeol, i need you. i miss you.."  
"okay, baby, just... let me prep you okay? then you can have my cock." chanyeol kisses him once more before easing baekhyun out of his lap so he can quickly undo his belt.  
"yeollie, hurry up," baekhyun whines, watching him with glazed eyes.  
"be patient, babe, i'm getting there." he strips until he's just in his boxers, settling back down and letting baekhyun straddle him again.  
"yeollie.." baekhyun whimpers, grinding his ass down onto chanyeol's clothed cock. "need you..."  
"and just last night you were mad at me," chanyeol murmurs, slowly sliding baekhyun's lacy panties down. "here, let me take these off for you, okay?"  
"okay.. okay, hurry.."  
"hush, baek." chanyeol grunts, tugging at the panties until they rip.  
"chanyeol!" baekhyun whines, smacking chanyeol's shoulder. "i spent good money on those!"  
"i'll get you new ones, buttercup, don't worry." chanyeol murmurs, pecking baekhyun's lips gently. "open up, baby boy."  
baekhyun does as he's told obediently, whimpering when chanyeol shoves three of his long fingers into his mouth. he sucks on chanyeol's fingers, getting them nice and wet because he knows that's what chanyeol wants him to do.  
"good boy, baekkie." chanyeol pulls his fingers out of baekhyun's warm mouth, reaching down to prod at baekhyun's rim, grinning when his buttercup whines softly.  
"chanyeol, stop teasing.." baekhyun murmurs, panting. he rests a hand over his belly, rubbing soothing circles into the stretched skin gently. "alpha, please, please touch me..."  
"patience, my darling.." chanyeol mutters. "let me have some fun..." he presses one finger into baekhyun's hole, slowly but surely. he pushes it all the way in, slowly curling his finger after a few moments. the omega gasps, clutching at chanyeol's shoulders. he smushes his cheek against his husband's chest, panting.  
"oh.. oh, chanyeol.. please... alpha, please..."  
"let me know when you're ready for another one." chanyeol kisses the top of baekhyun's head. even while they're fucking, he's so soft and gentle.  
"chanyeol, more.." baekhyun whines, pouting. he sobs out in pleasure when chanyeol presses a second finger into him, rocking back on his husband's thick fingers. "feels so good..."  
"yeah?" chanyeol crooks his fingers, making baekhyun cry out. he cries against chanyeol's chest when a third finger joins the other two. once he thinks baekhyun's hole is stretched enough, he lays baekhyun down on the bed and slides his boxers down after removing his fingers from his omega’s hole.  
"baby, are you ready?" he asks softly, running his free hand through baekhyun's hair. baekhyun nods, whimpering.  
"chanyeollie... my tummy hurts.." he whines, closing his eyes.  
"hang on, darling, give me a moment." chanyeol murmurs, patting baekhyun's back. "i'll help you out in just a second.." he tosses his boxers away, grabbing the bottle of lube baekhyun's been hiding under his pillow. it's half empty, which chanyeol must notice, but he says nothing as he pops the cap open and squirts some onto his fingers. he slicks it over his thick cock, carefully aligning it with baekhyun's hole before pushing in after spreading his husband's legs. baekhyun lets out a soft moan, his cheeks flushing brightly.  
"does that feel okay?" he asks softly, stroking his omega's soft, tear-stained cheek.  
"yeah.. it's good." baekhyun nods. "do you feel less stressed?"  
"mhm." chanyeol kisses him gently. "i'm gonna move now, baek."  
"please... please, chanyeol.." he whimpers, holding onto chanyeol's arms. "please move already." he cries when chanyeol thrusts in and out, clinging to him. chanyeol is careful to not be too rough, since baekhyun is so heavily pregnant.  
"tell me if i'm too rough, buttercup," chanyeol grunts, slamming back into baekhyun's hole.  
"chanyeol," baekhyun's voice is soft and breathy, he's panting. "just fuck me already!"

  
chanyeol mumbles something about his husband being impatient, but he fucks baekhyun like the smaller demands. he's as gentle as he can be, he doesn't want to hurt baekhyun or their baby. baekhyun cums before he does, but that's to be expected. he screams right in chanyeol's ear when he gets to that point, his nails digging into his taller husband's back. he cries, sobbing against chanyeol's bare chest until his alpha finally knots him. they're all messy and sweaty, but chanyeol settles on his side carefully without pulling out of baekhyun. they have to wait for his knot to go down, or else he might hurt baekhyun and the baby. he runs gentle fingers through his husband's sweaty hair, cooing softly. it feels nice to be taking care of his pregnant mate again, after being parted from him for so long, even if he did it to himself.

  
"how do you feel?" he asks softly, poking baekhyun's soft cheeks.  
"tired," baekhyun replies, closing his eyes, stray tears still rolling down his flushed cheeks. he sniffles, whimpering and pouting. "my tummy still hurts.. and your baby is really active right now."  
"well, i'm sorry," chanyeol says, resting his hand over his sweet omega's swollen belly. he hasn't done that in quite some time. he's only realizing how absent he's been. "baek.. really, i'm sorry. i'm so, so sorry i was ignoring you, baby. i shouldn't have been neglecting you like that... especially not while you're carrying our child."  
"i'm still mad at you," baekhyun grumbles, sighing. "i just don't get why you thought it was a good idea to ignore me. i'm doing a lot for you, chanyeol."  
"i know, baby, i know." chanyeol sits up, leaning over to press a kiss to baekhyun's forehead. "and i'm so, so thankful. i got really lucky, you know? i'm married and mated to the best omega in the world. the best, sweetest omega in the world... who forgave me when i was an asshole and wanted to have a kid with me."  
"oh, chanyeol.. silly goose." baekhyun giggles, resting his hand over his tummy, rubbing it gently. "there isn't much longer, you know... next week marks eight months, yeol. we'll have our little boy before we know it."  
"don't remind me." his husband sighs dramatically. "let's hope i can snag that promotion before you give birth, buttercup."  
"i hope you do.." baekhyun yawns, patting his belly. "yeol, we're all gross. we can't go to bed like this.. and we gotta have dinner, i worked really hard on it."  
"let's take a shower, then we can change the sheets and have dinner, okay?" chanyeol kisses baekhyun's forehead again.  
"okay, yeollie... i'll try not to fall asleep on you." baekhyun mumbles, letting chanyeol help him up and take the rest of his lingerie off. the top part leaves angry red marks below his soft breasts, which baekhyun covers up with a whine.  
"baek, you know you don't have to hide your body from me..." chanyeol murmurs, pouting.  
"i'm not! i just don't like the marks it left. they're ugly." baekhyun snorts, rolling his eyes. "now come on, we need to shower. i'm hungry. baby boy wanted dumplings today... so i made dumplings because i know that's his daddy's favorite, too."  
"you're too good to me, baekhyunnie." chanyeol kisses his husband's forehead. "you're carrying my child and you've been making my favorite foods even when i've been so awful to you."  
"it's because i love you," baekhyun replies, blinking up at chanyeol, his eyes full of love. "and baby boy loves you too, chanyeollie. he missed you so much, you know. he moved a lot when you weren't around."  
"i've missed a lot... i feel really bad, baby." chanyeol sighs, herding baekhyun into the bathroom. he pulls two fluffy towels out of the cabinets, setting them on the counter next to the shower. if baekhyun wasn't so hungry, he'd suggest they take a bath together, but his husband and their baby boy are starving so dinner is more important. it'll be a quick shower, too, because chanyeol is good at washing up fast. he washes up first, then helps baekhyun wash his hair. his lover's hair is always so pretty and shiny, thick and soft. baekhyun looks so sleepy when chanyeol dries him off, wrapping him up with the towel, drying himself off, and going back to their room to get some warm pajamas for them both to wear. baekhyun pulls his clothes on slowly, yawning.  
"time for dinner?" he asks softly, his eyes lighting up excitedly when chanyeol nods. he clings to his husband on the way to the kitchen, giggling quietly. "you get the plates, i'll get the food!"  
"slow down, baby. we have time." chanyeol murmurs, resting his hands over baekhyun's hips and kissing the top of his head. "you're not supposed to be bouncing around like that, baekhyun."  
"chanyeol, i can't help it. i'm excited to finally get to see you." baekhyun pouts, resting a slender hand over his tummy. "so is baby boy, chanyeollie. he's happy that you're back with us."  
"i know, buttercup," chanyeol replies, placing his hand next to baekhyun's. "but you need to take it easy because baby boy is so close to coming into the world and you're gonna need all the rest you can get. so let me get everything out, okay?"  
"fine." the smaller huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "but please hurry. i'm starving!" he takes a seat at the table, huffing. he watches chanyeol take the food out of the refrigerator, narrowing his eyes when his husband nearly drops a stack of ceramic plates. chanyeol is so clumsy... baekhyun's almost nervous to see what his alpha will do when he holds their baby for the first time. he's afraid chanyeol might drop their son and he really doesn't want that.  
"chanyeol," he mumbles, resting his cheek against his palm. "are you nervous?"  
"nervous for what?" chanyeol replies, putting the first plate of food in the microwave.  
"to be a dad..." baekhyun sighs, stifling a yawn. "are you nervous about it? we're gonna be parents so soon.."  
"i feel like you should be the nervous one, baek," chanyeol says, watching the timer on the microwave. "you're the one who's gonna give birth and all. you're gonna be in pain and it's gonna be scary, huh?"  
"i guess," he groans. "i'm trying not to think about it so much... like... yeah, i'm gonna give birth to a tiny human being, yeah, it's gonna hurt, but we want a family and we can't have a family if i don't endure some pain."  
"i know, baby." he murmurs, glancing over at baekhyun. "i'll be there with you the whole time.."  
"i think i want more than one, yeollie." baekhyun says softly, carefully rubbing his belly. "maybe.. hm, maybe two more babies after baby boy."  
"maybe you should make that decision after you give birth, baek." chanyeol takes the heated food out of the microwave, placing the plate down in front of baekhyun before putting the other one in. "you might not be very eager once you've experienced labor. who knows how long it might take... you know, yoora said one of her omega friends was in labor for over twenty-four hours when she had her first kid. you might not wanna do that more than once."  
"we'll see, yeollie. they say it's always easier the second time," baekhyun says, tapping his fingers against the warm plate. "do i have to eat with my hands or am i gonna get some silverware eventually?"  
"oh, right. sorry.." chanyeol hurries over to the drawers, fetching a fork for baekhyun. "here, baby."  
"thank you, chanyeollie." baekhyun beams, his cute chubby cheeks squishing up when he smiles. he waits for his alpha to sit down before he starts eating, but once his husband is next to him, baekhyun practically inhales his food. he whines, glancing down at the empty plate, until chanyeol pushes one of his untouched dumplings onto baekhyun's plate. he needs to eat more anyways, and chanyeol could do with a little less. he may have gotten a little too used to having a mate who cooks good meals... and he might have developed a habit of forgetting to go to the gym when he needs to, but it's fine. baekhyun likes his yeollie a little softer. besides, chanyeol has hardly had any time to work out since every waking moment has been dedicated to working hard to get that promotion. when there's more time, he'll start going to the gym before work.

a few weeks later, when baekhyun is rather close to his due date, chanyeol comes home early, beaming. if baekhyun hadn't been heavily pregnant, chanyeol would have hugged him tight and spun him around the way he did after his omega said yes to marrying him and being his husband and mate, because he finally got the promotion he'd been working so hard for. he’ll be getting a pay raise and will get to choose his hours. he decided to go in at the same time, but he'll come home an hour and a half earlier. it's way more convenient for both of them. now that he looks back on it, he wouldn't have been anywhere close to getting it if baekhyun hadn't intervened with a way for him to relax. when he breaks the news, it's loud and sudden, and something feels weird inside baekhyun for a bit, but it passes quickly enough.  
"i'm proud of you, chanyeollie," baekhyun murmurs, hugging his husband as tightly as he can without his belly getting in the way. "you deserve this..."  
"baekhyunnie, i really wouldn't have gotten if you hadn't helped me," chanyeol says loudly, cupping baekhyun's cheeks. he squishes them gently, making baekhyun look like he's pouting. chanyeol giggles softly before continuing. "you really did help, honey. i was so, so stressed and i wasn't being very good... and you helped me through it and i'm so grateful, buttercup. i love you so much.."  
"hey, chanyeol..." baekhyun squeaks, suddenly a bit paler. "i'm happy for you, i really am... but i'm.. not feeling so great right now. i think i might need to go lay down or something..."  
"oh," chanyeol blinks, letting his hands rest over baekhyun's shoulders instead of squishing his face. "you are a little flushed, buttercup.. maybe you're running a fever? let's go lay down and snuggle, okay? we can't have you sick when you could go into labor at any second.."  
"there's a few weeks left, yeol. don't be so dramatic." baekhyun mutters, but he lets chanyeol lead him back to their bedroom. he's already wearing comfortable clothes, so he goes ahead and lays down. he is rather tired, carrying this baby is really wearing him out. something is telling him that baby boy is going to come a little earlier than planned.  
"you sure you're okay?" chanyeol settles down beside him, running gentle fingers through baekhyun's soft hair. the omega whines, closing his eyes. he's aching all over, but his back and belly hurt the most.  
"i'm really tired," he whimpers, his eyes squeezed shut. "and... and my back.. and my belly.. really hurt, yeol."  
"should we try to get you in for a checkup?" chanyeol asks softly, moving his hand from his omega's fluffy hair to his protruding tummy. their baby kicks every so often, usually right where chanyeol's hand rests, like he knows his daddy is touching his mommy.  
"i don't know, it just... it hurts so much.." baekhyun whines. "i kinda just wanna sleep, yeol. but i can't if you don't hug me."  
"okay, buttercup, just relax.." chanyeol hugs his omega close, resting his chin against baekhyun's shoulder. his hand remains in its spot on baekhyun's belly, a warm, reassuring weight. "take a nap, sweetheart. tell me if it still hurts later, okay?"  
they're in for a bit of a shock when baekhyun wakes up to strong contractions and about seventeen hours later, their baby boy is finally here with them. park seojun is healthy, weighing in at eight pounds and five ounces. he's the average weight for a newborn baby, but baekhyun isn't surprised that he's heavy, since this is chanyeol's son. his mate is rather large in the height and muscle department. he's overcome with love for their son when he holds the tiny baby for the first time. he cradles seojun against his chest, his lower lip trembling as he tries not to cry. chanyeol, to his surprise, is already in tears.  
"isn't he perfect, chanyeollie?" baekhyun asks softly, stroking his baby's soft, tiny cheek. the baby whines softly, his little hand reaching up to wrap around his mother's finger.  
"yeah," chanyeol chokes out. "he's perfect, buttercup, just like you."  
"oh, aren't you sweet?" baekhyun coos, but his attention isn't on chanyeol. he's still focused only on the baby, watching his newborn son suck on his finger. "you must be hungry, aren't you, seojunnie?"  
he hands the baby to chanyeol so he can unbutton his shirt, glancing up to see his big, stoic alpha all mushy with their son. his heart melts instantly, a soft cooing sound coming out of him.  
"chanyeollie, you're so soft!" he squeals, giggling. "give him back, he's hungry."  
"i wanna hold him when he's done, okay?" chanyeol pouts, pretending to wipe away a single tear after handing the baby back to his mate.  
"okay, yeollie." baekhyun murmurs, helping seojun latch onto his breast. the baby's tiny hand grasps at the omega’s breast, as if he's trying to hold onto any part of baekhyun for dear life. "he's so tiny..."  
"yeah," chanyeol sighs, kissing the top of baekhyun's head. "he must've gotten that from you."  
"yeol," baekhyun grunts, rolling his eyes. "shut up. you're ruining my moment here."  
"i love you, buttercup," chanyeol says, abandoning his motive to ruin baekhyun's moment. "i love you so much and i'm so proud of you. you did so good, sweetheart..."  
"i love you too, yeollie," baekhyun replies, handing seojun back to chanyeol so he can button his shirt back up. "you can burp him... but be gentle. just pat his back really softly, okay?"  
he wants to get a picture, so he can save the memory of chanyeol with their baby boy, but he doesn't have his phone on him. after some time, seojun is back in his arms, dozing against his mother's soft chest. now that his alpha has gotten his promotion and their son is safely tucked against his chest, baekhyun feels like his life is finally as perfect as it can be. he has his husband and his precious newborn baby, and that's all he needs in life.

**Author's Note:**

> i hated writing the first bits ngl...... but i needed an excuse for baek to pull out the lingerie, okay? let me live.  
baek in lingerie is a great concept, 10/10 would write again... the power he holds is incredible.  
so yeah this was my first smut fic... wow! i feel like it was a little awkward and glossed over but please im a good bean and i never dabbled in writing smut fics before i turned eighteen in april 😭 anyways. here it is.  
thank you for reading and as usual, you can tell me what you think and interact w me on twitter @/kissbaeks!


End file.
